


You're Giving Me Such a Rush

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Demon!Dean, Demon!Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Half-Human!Cas, M/M, No one knows man, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Uhm, Unless I say it it's not a spoiler, angel!cas - Freeform, handjobs, is that a thing?, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean turned into a demon, Cas found he was undeniably still attracted to him, maybe even more than before, if that's possible. Dean notices Cas's undying love and uses the powers of his new species to his utmost advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Giving Me Such a Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this one off of a [ Tumblr post I found ](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com/post/86643104979/allabitofablur-cas-saying-christo-in-bed)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it. It was incredibly fun to write ^-^

It had started off as an accidental thing; Dean still wasn't quite used to those black eyes of his. He would randomly flash them without noticing or whenever something upset him. Then he noticed the way it made Castiel shift in his seat. The more-human-than-angel would blush every time that glare was directed at him or when he simply saw it out of the corner of his eye. Then Dean realized he had to make a habit out of it.

He began during dinner once when he caught Cas staring at him, so he made sure Sam wasn't looking to let the black overtake his eyes. Castiel gasped quietly, dropping his fork in the process and rising back up with a red color across his features. Dean chuckled as he realized that he rather enjoyed making him flustered. From then on, he would flash his eyes whenever Cas was quiet and noticeably horny. Whether it was that Cas had walked in on him while he was alone in the kitchen or over a research table with Sam's nose in a book, he made the best use of those brand new eyes. Cas certainly could not resist; he pounced on Dean whenever he could, anxious to kiss the new demon.

"Whoa, Cas," Dean said once, recently after he had changed species and Cas was still tugging at his jeans in an otherwise empty bedroom. "There's gotta be some kinda law against a demon fucking an angel."  
"I don't care," Cas murmured against his lips. "You're still mine and nothing's gonna change that."

And of course, nothing did. They remained as they always were, except Dean was a little more demonic and Cas was a little more human. Also, Dean had powers he highly used to his advantage. One of the many being unexpected: a higher level of seduction.

Cas let out a small whine as Dean tossed him across the room and against a wall. He kept him held there as he pressed his lips to his and forcibly made out with him. He could really get used to this supernatural bondage thing. But of course, Cas was still partially angel and broke free from the imaginary chains as he pushed Dean back onto the bed of their room. Their lips reunited feverishly once more. It was all teeth and tongue and lips but neither of them cared at the moment; in fact, to them it was perfect. Cas panted into Dean's mouth, wordlessly asking for more, for clothing to be removed and for more skin-on-skin contact. Dean understood and began to strip him of his t-shirt quickly. Cas then allowed his fingers to travel up along Dean's sides as he teasingly pulled off his shirt. Dean grabbed his wrists and pushed upward with a warning glare, as if to remind Cas who was supposed to be doing the teasing around here.

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth while pressing his crotch against his after having tossed the shirt aside uncaringly. Dean bit his lip softly to enhance the experience as he pulled Cas's sweatpants down. Cas whined against the demon's mouth as he began to palm Cas through his boxers. It wasn't quite enough. He ached for more, felt his body shivering and straining to get off from the contact but it just wasn't enough. He pushed against the hand that was cupping his boner but it pulled away. Dean let out a hungry growl as he forced Cas's hands to his pants' zipper, eager to speed everything up. Cas quickly pulled down the denim and tossed it aside. He wasted no time in letting his mouth ghost over the bulge in Dean's dark, silken boxers.He smiled, noticing Dean's cock twitching with attention from his hot breath fanning out over it. He also loved the way the fabric looked. It was soft and silky and black. It reminded him of-

"Christo." He said looking up at Dean just in time to catch the black spread over his eyes. Dean let out an inhumane growl as he grabbed Cas by the shoulders and forced him back up to his own face.  
"Stop that," He warned through half-gritted teeth as his eyes went back to candy-apple green. "And stop teasing me and suck my dick. Now."

Cas kissed him softly before leading kisses back down to those sinful boxers that were being discarded as his fingers slipped under the elastic of the waistband. He pumped Dean's hot and heavy dick in his hand a few times before allowing himself to take it down to the hilt in one motion.

"Fuck." Dean let out, stretching the syllable and thrusting up lightly.

Cas put his hips down, allowing his throat to perform a vice grip on Dean's leaking cock, swallowing around the precum dripping out. Dean gasped and writhed; he knew of Cas's lack of a gag reflex but it still got him every fucking time. Cas went down on him like an expert, using his tongue to trace veins on the underside of his shaft while his lips opened up around his dick as they went down and closed enough to plant a small kiss on the slit as he went back up. He was fucking perfect to Dean, had him moaning shamelessly and quite loudly into the room. Cas rutted against the mattress at the sound of the slutty groans, aching for some sort of friction. Dean lifted him up eventually and pulled his boxers down. He tossed them aside, giving a few quick flicks of his wrist while holding Cas's dick in his hand. Cas let out little mewls worthy of a pornstar as Dean touched him.

It took a quick turn of his hand and the drawer opened, a bottle of lube coming towards Castiel's hand as he closed the drawer. He slicked a finger up, pressing it against his hole and pushing back on it. Dean rutted up against empty air as Cas sat on his stomach; if he was lucky, his dick might catch the slightest trace of Cas's ass. The sight in front of him, Cas panting, eyes half-closed, and mouth just partially open, was too hot to handle and he couldn't just lay there and watch. He picked up the bottle of lube but before he could open it, Cas's free hand was grabbing his own and leading it to his lips. Cas swallowed down his middle finger as Dean let out a deep moan, feeling that slick, hot, wet tongue against his cool finger.

Cas continued with one finger rubbing inside himself and his other hand around Dean's wrist. He moaned against the finger, giving Dean a sultry look that made even his demonic self feel unholy. He let Dean's finger slide out as Dean pressed it to his ass, allowing it to join Cas's in his hole. Cas shifted and writhed at the intrusion but found pleasure in the pain.

"Please, Dean. Please." He begged unnecessarily.  
"What do you want, my pretty angel?"  
"Fuck me. Please, fuck me, Dean." Dean's finger reached in deeper as Cas knew how much he loved to hear the naturally uptight, clueless angel curse. 

Dean ran a hand up to card through Cas's hair and brought his face down to his own, kissing him slowly and passionately while their fingers moved in slow, perfect harmony. Cas added a third finger, his own, and made a small, low moan against Dean's lips as he stretched himself out. Dean nudged Cas's head up with his nose, planting little kisses along his neck. Cas let out high-pitched whines; he loved it when Dean was affectionate in the midst of passionate moments. He loved slowing everything down for just a second; it gave him a surreal rush of his head and enhanced everything. He didn't know if it was an angelic or humane experience but every time Dean did this, he could feel each nerve ending wherever Dean was touching. He was aware of all the feeling where their fingers were, and the rush of pleasure that coursed through each nerve.

"I think-I think I'm ready, Dean." He panted.

They slid their fingers out as Dean lubed up his dick. He was getting ready to flip Cas down onto the mattress but Cas stopped him. He shook his head as he took Dean's dick in his hand and sunk down on it slowly. Dean threw his head back and moaned, allowing his fingers to dig into Cas's side as Cas splayed out his hands out on Dean's chest. These rare moments when Cas wanted to ride Dean were some of the best ones. Then again, sex with Cas was always amazing. Cas teasingly made his way down until his ass met completely with the hilt of Dean's cock. He slowly lifted himself up an inch just to go back down. He liked to tease Dean, loved how it made him sweat just the slightest bit at the anticipation. Following came the moment that was inevitable: when Dean was sick of Cas's teasing so he grabbed him by the hips and forced him up before thrusting his hips up to ram into him. Cas let out a high little moan, sounding wonderfully filthy, just the way Dean liked him.

The pace picked up suddenly as Cas moved down to meet every one of Dean's upward thrusts. Dean could tell he had found his prostate because of the light behind Cas's eyes. There was a sort of brightness to them, and Dean always figured it was his grace becoming visible as he reached a euphoric state. Cas began to pant and let out broken moans, leaning his head against Dean's shoulder as his cock leaked onto Dean's stomach slightly. Dean's fingers gingerly rubbed and teased the area in between his shoulder blades, feeling the little curved line that ran down to just before his ass. Cas twitched above him, knowing that Dean was trying to stimulate his wings. He bit at Dean's lips as the movements became faster. He was so close, achingly close. He just needed one more thing.

"Christo." He practically whispered.

But it was enough for Dean. His body shivered as his eyes went black. Cas smirked a mischievous smile, proud of what he had done. Dean, however, had not enjoyed being manipulated, and grabbed onto Cas's hip with one hand and onto his hair with the other. He trusted upwards with great force, as Cas began to lose himself in those eternal, abysmal, dark eyes. The hand in his hair smoothed down along his back and Cas groaned loudly. Dean left his eyes black, knowing of the effect they had on Cas, as he felt Cas's nails along his arms, gripping absentmindedly as he wordlessly begged for release.

"Come on," Dean whispered against Cas's lips. "Come for me. Be a dirty little boy and come for me." He begged with a slutty, demonic grin.

The sight of his face, eyes overtaken by black, little grin upon his lips, eyebrows twisted to be conniving, was all too much for Cas and he lost his load, coming untouched. While he was still too weak to showcase his wings in the material plane, they appeared in a dark shadow against the wall. Dean could see them, even in the dim light of the lamp and came with a few more sloppy thrusts into Cas's ass, knowing that the wings only appeared without Cas's consent when he had reached the highest level of sexual arousal.

Cas pulled out, kissing Dean and whining one last time as his hole gripped around empty space. When Cas flopped down next to him and looked at Dean again, he noticed his eyes had gone back to normal. He frowned a little at this as his thumb caressed Dean's cheekbone. Dean gave him a confused glance before realizing what Cas was upset about.

"I swear, you have a demon kink."  
"I do not, Dean. I just happen to really love your eyes. Besides, you have a wing kink." Dean was ready to fight back but closed his mouth, face going pensive.  
"Alright, I suppose I do. So what?" Cas chuckled at him before leaning in for a soft kiss. "So..." He trailed.  
"Hmm?"  
"Shower cuddles?" He asked, an innocent look on his face that Cas didn't even think was possible given the earlier circumstances. He smiled back at him anyhow.  
"There is no way you belong to Hell." He said as they got up.  
"Yeah, I don't. I belong to you." He responded, tapping Cas's ass and then picking him up and carrying him off to the bathroom.


End file.
